


Pain Without Love

by BetaBlue



Series: Chasing The Wind [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, girl stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBlue/pseuds/BetaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbated<br/>everything that happened on the show happened before the story started minus when Derek slammed Sasha's head in the steering wheel....and Derek didn't 'kill' Boyd</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> unbated  
> everything that happened on the show happened before the story started minus when Derek slammed Sasha's head in the steering wheel....and Derek didn't 'kill' Boyd

First time Derek caught Sasha's scent in New York it was mid June and he was in the middle of Time Square and he just shrugged it off. The second time he caught her scent was when he was hanging out with Jackson when the later was spending the month of July in the states before he headed back to London for his Senior year. The third time he caught it was when in he was in the back of the coffee shop that he and Cora has bought. Stopping what he was doing Derek strained to hear the voices in the front.  
"Sasha are you sure you just want tea?" A girl asks a second person. "You've been cranky for the past week."  
"Yes I'm sure I just want tea." Sasha said softly sighing. "I want a large Caramel Mocha but it's not good for me." Hearing the door to the kitchen opening and closing Sasha looks up and drops the book bag seeing the two Hale siblings standing there. "Sourwolf...Mini Hale. Long time no see."  
"Stiles?" Cora asks raising her eyebrow as Derek moves toward the teen and hugs her breathing in her scent.  
"I knew I smelt you last month." Derek whispers hugging her then pulls back cocking his head. "Why are you not in California?"  
"Sasha our History Class is going to be starting in half an hour." The girl next to them said looking toward the two. "I'll met you outside the class I guess."  
"Thanks Maggie." Sasha said softly smiling at her then looks at Derek then at Cora who's moving toward them. "I have fifteen minutes so I don't have a lot of time to talk." Sighing Sasha takes her phone out and looks at the two. "One of you give me your number and I'll give you my address."  
Cora rolls her eyes as Derek keeps looking at Sasha and takes the phone and types in her number. "So what can you tell us?"  
"I'm not part of the McCall pack anymore and I live here in New York going to NYU." Sasha said grabbing her drink off the counter. "And I'm 4 months pregnant. The rest I'll tell you after 5. I have classes and a group meeting today. Just text me when you are free and I'll give you the address. Oh yeah Peter didn't tell you the whole truth."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
At half pass six that night Sasha is sitting at the table in the apartment looking at a very agitated Boyd in her Skype window. "I know you're having trouble with it being so close to the full moon. But I believe in you. And you have Aiden and Ethan to help you. But if you don't think you have control tell my dad and he'll take you to the Hale house and lock you up. Peter gave him a key for the the locks down there for you if you need it."  
"It's not the same." Boyd said rubbing his neck. "I'm angry all the time. I hit Aiden this morning before training for no reason. He said he understands but it's like since we got back from New York and being around you I feel it slipping away from me."  
"Hey hey listen to me." Sasha said softly looking at him. "Aiden and Ethan wont let anything happen. You just need to focus on this full moon. Then you will calm down and start over again working toward the next. Before you know it it'll be November and you'll be here with the others."  
"Yeah NaNa can't wait." Boyd said with a laugh. "She said Thanksgiving in New York then Christmas there too will be nice. She says that I must have been extra good to have this happen to us."  
"Jackson said that pack should be together for important things." Sasha said softly. "I wish I could be there with all of you but this is better for all of us. Our pack will be together once you five graduate and head here."  
"So have you talked to Derek and Cora?" Boyd asked glancing to his left. "Lydia wants to know if you're wearing something cute."  
"They should be here soon." Sasha said sighing then laughs looking down at her cloths. "I had been wearing the black skirt and the purple top she got me before you all left. Now I'm wearing sweats and a tee shirt. I needed to breath."  
"She said fine but don't wear those things out of that apartment or she's going to fly down this weekend and burn them." Boyd said evenly. "She looks wild so just promise that those things are just apartment cloths."  
"Lydia Rose....these are just apartment cloths." Sasha said laughing. "I like what I've been wearing. Until they get to tight then I'll find cloths that will cover the bump."  
As she said that Sasha hears the buzzer to the door. "I should let you all go. I think Derek and Cora are here." Waving to Boyd Sasha closes the window then shuts off the laptop before she heads to the door and buzzes the door open. "Take the elevator up to the top."  
A few minutes later Sasha hears a knock on the door and moves back to it and open it. "Hey you two...come inside I was heating up some water for tea."  
"Thanks and this is a nice place." Cora said looking around the apartment. "How did you get this place it's in a nice part of the city?" As she asked this Cora walked around the living room.  
"Not a problem and yeah it's really nice." Sasha said softly nodding moving to the kitchen looking toward them through the opening. "It's Jackson's parent's place. But they don't come here too often so he talked them into allowing me to stay here then he'll share it with me next year when he starts NYU with me"  
"Wait you and Jackson?" Derek asked spinning around looking at her. "I thought...I thought he had a retraining order against you?" As he asked this he sits down at the bar watching Sasha pouring the water over the tea bags.  
"Please Jax and me aren't together. He found his mate in London and they will be moving here once they finish school." Sasha said softly moving the mugs over to the bar. "And they removed it before Jax left for London. His dad is helping me with things back on Cali."

"What is he helping you with?" Cora asks when she sees Derek just sitting there watching Sasha as she moves around the kitchen.

"Let's talk about that after." Sasha said waving her hand then turns to the stove when it buzzes. "First I made dinner then we'll talk about what I found out after you left. Peter didn't tell you everything Derek."

"What did you make?" Derek asked moving into the kitchen breathing in slightly. "Is that roast?"

"Yes roast...new potatoes carrots and green beans." Sasha tells him smiling softly. "The pack loves my roast."

"I'm sure they do." Cora said smiling watching them closely. "So can you tell us why you're in New York?"

Sighing Sasha nods and moves the roast to the plate then moves it to the table. Putting the side dishes along with the rolls onto the table Sasha glances at the siblings. "What would you like to drink? I have water, tea and there might be a few cans of coke and diet sprite in the fridge."

"Water is fine." The two say as they sit down where Sasha points.

Grabbing two bottles of water Sasha moves to the table and sits down. "So why am I in New York....well the short version is that after you two left Isaac and Allison got together with the blessing of Scott." Looking down at her hands the two smelt the sadness and pain from her at the mention of Scott's name. Shaking her head Sasha looks back at the two. "I started training with Deaton to be an Emissary it helped with the nightmares and stuff. Around Christmas time four Omegas- two males and two females showed up. I told Scott that I didn't feel right about them there. Heck the twins and Boyd also said they got a weird vibe from them but Isaac thought they were fine." Running her fingers through her shoulder length hair Sasha breathed in slowly and deeply. "He took Isaac and Allison's side of the argument. Slowly they started doing things to make me look bad in Scott's eyes. I tried to talk to him about it but he snapped at me and said I needed to learn to work with them. In May I was jogging in the woods heading to meet with the twins and Boyd along with Danny so they could help me with some things I learned. I didn't get too far when Avery...one of the guys came out of no where and slammed me into a tree. All I remember before I blacked out was summoning fire. I woke up four days later in the hospital. My dad said they found me two days earlier in the woods. I told me what happened but told him I wanted to explain to Scott first before he went after Avery. Scott come to see me an hour later and before I could even say anything he said that I attacked Avery and Maranda and that I was no longer part of the pack. When he left Melissa came in and I told her I didn't want her as my nurse anymore and that I wanted to see my dad. Ten minutes later the twins and Boyd where in my room angry. Aiden's eyes flashed blue and Ethan told me that Aiden was the one to find me and that I wasn't barely breathing and he knew I didn't want the bite so...he gave up his status to heal me. Boyd told me that Scott had told them that they had to chose a side and he told Scott that he had an Alpha and Scott was never his. Scott told them that they could stay in town until they graduated from high school but they better not step out of line."

"Oh god." Cora said dropping her fork hearing the story when Sasha stopped to take a breath and control her breath and moved around to Sasha hugging her. "If we had known we wouldn't have left."

Flinching when she hears a fork snaps in two Sasha looks up and sees Derek hurt and angry face and moves around to the two and helps them to the couch. Once they get onto the couch Sasha turns into Derek and settles into his side and buries her face into his neck and feels Cora leaning against her back. Feeling the two siblings' hands on her softly Sasha visibly relaxes and starts speaking again. "Danny called Jackson and he had his dad help me with my emancipation so I can be here. Danny also made it so it looked like I graduated. Mr. Whittemore fly me here the week after I got out of the hospital and set me up here. The day after I moved here Marcus and Morrell showed up and started helping me with my training. Two weeks later two of the Counsel were at the studio and made a comment about my scent being different. Morrell took me to the Counsel's doctor and he confirmed that I was pregnant. Mr. Whittemore is making it so it looks like someone else is the father we have a few months until it is needed so we'll just wait and see."

Looking at each other Derek and Cora talks to each other with their eyebrows then settles back down with Sasha keeping their hands on the younger girl. "You said something about Peter didn't tell me everything. What was that about?"

Laughing softly Sasha looks up at the two and smiles softly leaning forward grabbing a book. "Morrell found this after she found out what both you and Aiden did. It says that you still have a bit of the Alpha in you but right now its suppressed. If you want you could bring it back out."

"Are you for real?" Derek asks taking the book from her reading the passage. "It says I'll need a pack for it to happen. I don't have a pack I only have Cora."

"Silly Sourwolf." Sasha said softly putting her hand on his cheek smiling at him then looks over at Cora. "You have a pack. When I told you that Boyd said he told Scott he had an Alpha he was talking about you. And Jackson is still your Beta you know that right. And Aiden and Ethan both are willing to summit to you. Danny and Lydia have been a real calming effect on them."

"What about you?" Cora asked putting her chin on Sasha's shoulder. "Are you part of our pack?"

"Please I'm the founding member of this pack." Sasha said laughing. "I was pack before he was the Alpha and I'll be pack until the day I die." Shrugging her shoulders Sasha kisses Cora's head. "Besides someone has to be the Emissary and the one to tell Derek he's plans are crap."

"Rude." Derek said shaking his head and wraps his arms around the two girls. "I'll talk to the pack during Thanksgiving break. And we'll talk to Morrell about getting my Alpha status back."

"Might be rude but it's true." Sasha said closing her eyes feeling calmness around her as she falls asleep.


	2. October & November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultrasound and finding out the sex then Pack Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to get this up....I'm not very happy with how I ended this part.

As September turned into October Derek and Cora folded Sasha into their lives easily and effortlessly. Having her in their lives seemed natural and calming. While having the Hales around her helped Sasha settle into a normal routine and before they knew it the three of them were sitting in the Counsel's Doctor office waiting for her five month check up. Leaning against Derek Sasha reads over her notes for her History text the next day. When they hear her name the three stand up as one causing Sasha to giggle and grab for Cora's hand as they head to the back. "Cora make sure you record the ultrasound or you should fear for your life if Lydia doesn't see a tiny person this afternoon."

"Your phone is charged and in my hands." Cora said shaking the phone in her hand looking at the two then leans against the wall watching Derek help Sasha onto the table.

"Thank you." Sasha said softly sitting on the table holding Derek's hand waiting for the Doctor.

"Hello Sasha." Dr. Langley says moving into the room smiling at her then sees the two with her. "And these must be the Hales' we heard about."

"Derek and Cora yes." Sasha said with a nod smiling at the two. "He's part of the Falcon Pack. They were the first Pack to help me when I got here and their Alpha was the one who told me about the baby."

"She has a great scents of smell when it comes to pregnancy." Dr. Langley said with a laugh moving to Sasha and starts checking her over. "Malory will come in later and take some blood to test it. We were worried last time with your iron level."

"Yeah yeah I've been taking my prenatal vitamins and eating more meat." Sasha said sighing laying down flat and pulls up her top allowing the Tech to put gel on her stomach hissing feeling the coolness on her skin. "I swear that should be warmer."

"Just wait until December and January." Cora said from her spot. "It'll be colder outside then in here."

"Ok lets see this little one and if it will let us see what they are." Dr. Langley tells them smiling moving to pick up the wand.

"Yes lets do that." Sasha said nodding taking hold of Derek's hand. "Are you ready?"

Nodding Derek looks toward the monitor and sits down next to Sasha's head rubbing it gently with the other hand.

"Ok here we are." Dr. Langley said moving the wand around. "There is the head and here's is the body. I'm going to say that it's 100% sure that it's a girl. Congratulation Sasha she's right on schedule on everything."

"A girl." Sasha said smiling looking at the monitor with tears in her eyes then looks at Derek then at Cora. "Make sure you record that for the others."

"Don't worry." Cora said laughing moving closer to the monitor. "Look everyone it's Baby Girl Hale."

Derek smiles hearing what Cora said kissing Sasha's head lightly. "Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you and Cora." Sasha whispers back to him rubbing his cheek. "You two are allowing me to raise my child with a strong name and in a healthy Pack."

"Sasha you are giving Cora and me a pack so we will always be thankful to you and your daughter." Derek whispers looking into her eyes. "Now lets go...you have to get to the apartment and call Jackson. He's waiting to find out what his Godchild is. Him and Aiden are already fighting over that tittle."

"Please Danny and Boyd are my child's Godfathers." Sasha said with a laugh. "Oh man that just sounds so Mafia didn't it?"

"Yeah it kind of did." Derek said with a laugh helping her sit up. "How about Godmother? Lydia?"

"Please if I said anyone else that girl would kill me and take her away." Sasha said smiling getting down from the table. "She's going to be so excited that it's a girl. I'm sure the apartment will be full of girl things before she's even born."

"That girl loves to shop." Derek said with a nod. 

"Oooo shopping. I need to go buy my niece her first gift." Cora said handing over the phone. "See you two later I'll bring dinner."

Shaking his head Derek watches Cora leave then waits for Sasha to finish talking to the nurse who's drawing the blood then move to the one at the desk about her next appointment. "Ready?"

"Yeah I am." Sasha said nodding putting her things away and heads toward the outside.

*********************************

After Halloween Sasha started decorating the apartment for Thanksgiving. Humming to herself Sasha moves around the kitchen working on the menu for Thanksgiving as well as working on the stores Cora, Danny, Lydia and herself will be going to on Black Friday. Hearing the door open and close Sasha turns and smiles seeing Derek and Cora coming toward the kitchen. "Good you're both here." Saying this she holds out a list. "This is what I need for dinner Cora can you go and get them for me?"

"I can do that." Cora said moving to Sasha taking the list. "We're getting Organic things right? I'll go to the Market downtown."

"Yes Organic please." Sasha said with a nod rubbing her stomach. "And Derek can you put up the wreaths around the apartment? Please."

"I can't wait to see what you do for Christmas." Cora said with a laugh moving toward the front door. 

"I love Holidays." Sasha says softly turning back to her list. "It's something my mom and I didn't before she got sick."

"Our mom would decorate the house the weekend after Thanksgiving." Derek tells her as he gets on the ladder. "We'd go down to San Francisco right after we finished Thanksgiving dinner and do the whole Black Friday things. Then we'd come home and start the decorating. It took all weekend because inside and out was decorated."

"I'm going to miss putting up Christmas lights." Sasha tells him sitting on the couch putting things on the table. "I'm going to ask the guys to go to my dad's and put them up. I'll have to print out pictures so they know how it's done."

"Let me guess you do it the same every year?" Derek asks moving to the next spot to put up the wreath.

"Same every year since before I was born." Sasha said with a shrug. "We use to add a little something every year but last year. I just did it like the year before."

Frowning when he felt the sadness come off Sasha Derek moves to her and wraps his arms around her neck. "Hey I'll get the guys to make your dad's house look just like how you and your mom loved it. And you think of what new thing to add to the yard."

"I have an idea." Sasha said softly kissing his cheek. "I saw some wolves in elves costumes I could order." 

"Sasha." Derek growls at her then huffs and laugh when she pokes him. "Fine let me see it and then I'll order them and have it sent to Danny's house to surprise your dad."

"Thank you." Sasha said smiling at him and pulls out the laptop then pulls up the site she had saved. "Here it is."

"Those are kind of cute I guess." Derek said looking at the decorations. "I'll go there when I get home and get it sent to Danny tonight."

Smiling Sasha forwards the site to Derek's email then moves to check their dinner. "They are going to be here tomorrow night. Boyd and his grandmother and brother are staying here with me. Lydia's dad has a place and her and the guys are staying there."

"That sounds like a good idea." Derek said with a nod moving back to the wreaths.

 

********************************

"Are you sure you don't need help dear?" NaNa Boyd asks moving into the kitchen seeing Sasha moving around the kitchen. "I don't mind making something."

"No Ma'am." Sasha says smiling putting the mugs of hot chocolate on the tray. "I made up the sides and all I have to do tomorrow morning is put them into the oven. And the turkey is almost defrosted so when it does I'll fix it up then I'll have Derek put it into the fridge."

"Well if you don't need help." NaNa Boyd said with a laugh sitting at the bar. "I'll just sit here and watch you. How are you doing dear? Is that little one giving you trouble?"

"Have some tea." Sasha said softly putting the mug next to her and laughs. "I'm fine and she only gives me trouble if I have to be somewhere early in the morning. She's not a morning baby."

"Of course she's going to be different then you." Lydia says moving into the kitchen pulling out the fruit tray from the fridge. "You have been a morning person since you were little. Oh yeah NaNa are you coming down with us in the morning to watch the parade? One thing I can say about Jackson's parents they did a great job with where this apartment is located."

"I already promised Lincoln that we would go down there." NaNa Boyd said with a smile sipping her tea. "It's all him and Boyd have been talking about since we were told we were coming here."

"Jackson will be calling us at noon so we can have a real pack meeting." Danny says moving into the kitchen kissing each of the women on the cheek looking at his phone. "He said that he's even going to have some turkey but he's really excited about Christmas so he can have sweet potato casserole and corn casserole."

Laughing Lydia shakes her head and moves out of the kitchen to take the tray to the others walking with NaNa Boyd.

"That's good." Sasha said shaking her head and slides the tray over to Danny and takes the phone from him and types to Jackson. "Let's go watch the movie."

*************************

"Sasha I can't believe you missed the parade." Ethan said coming inside knocking off the snow from his head. "It was so cool."

"Take off your boots and jackets before you step on the carpet." Sasha said pointing at the pack raising her eyebrow. "And I watched it on the tv. It's way too cold for me to be out there."

"That's true." Cora said moving into the apartment taking off her boots and slides off her jacket smiling back at Boyd who's helping her. "She just got over her cold she had last week."

"Ok let's not get into that." Sasha said waving her hand. "Ethan Aiden can you two come help put the food onto the table? Derek can you go get my laptop and pull up Skype so we can connect with Jackson. The rest of you need to wash up and Lincoln you promised me that you'd help set the table."

"I'll help him." Boyd said moving with his brother toward the China Cabinet. 

"Thank you." Sasha said softly moving NaNa Boyd toward the table to have her settled. "I have your tea made and the others drinks ready to come out. I made up some Hot Chocolate for Lincoln because he liked it so much last night."

"Thank you sweetie." NaNa Boyd said softly rubbing her cheek when she sets down then smiles looking at the food that the twins are putting on the table. "This all looks lovely."

"Thank you." Sasha said smiling at the others when they get to the table. "Ok lets see if Jackson is ready to do this. I'm starving."

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone." Jackson says from the laptop smiling at the others then pulls a girl into view. "Everyone this is Mia. Mia this is my pack."

"Nice to meet everyone." Mia says smiling at the pack settling against Jackson. "Hey Sasha...Derek nice to see you two again."

"Nice to see you too." Derek says settling into the chair next to Sasha. "We can't wait for the two of you to come for Christmas."

"Are you coming early?" Lydia asks putting food on her plate and passes it along to Cora glancing at the screen. "If so you can go shopping with us girls."

"We're going to be there on the 23rd." Jackson tells them relaxing after Lydia said that. "Her pack doesn't celebrate Christmas. They do the Winter Solstice on the 21 instead."

"Then we can do the stocking shopping on the 24th." Cora tells them nodding at Derek. "It's how we use to do it in our family. Mom said that it was the best time to do it because we could act crazy and no one would raise an eyebrow if we accidentally growl."

"While we go shopping Derek will be picking up my dad." Sasha said putting food on her plate. "He can't leave until Christmas Eve and has to go back on the 27th."

"Don't worry my dad said that he can use the plane after the others use it as well." Jackson tells her sipping his drink. "It'll help keep him from getting stuck waiting on other travelers."

"That's great he'll enjoy it." Sasha says as they all start to settle into eating the different foods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part will be Christmas Eve shopping, Christmas Day then New Year's Eve


	3. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to before the story began. It has how Sasha became pregnant and how Boyd and the twins leave Scott's pack.

Running through the woods Sasha keeps her eyes moving always on the look out for something out of the ordinary. Heading toward the Hale house Sasha hears a noise behind her and before she knows it she feels herself being slammed into a tree. "Damnit that wasn't funny." Saying this she rubs her head and turns to look at who she thinks is one of the twins messing with her. Sliding to the ground she pales seeing Avery and Maranda over her then tries to get away.

"Where are you going Sasha?"Maranda asks smirking watching her moving closer to the human. "We want to have some fun with you."

"Go away." Sasha says holding up her hand toward the female werewolf thinking about fire then hears Maranda scream before Avery hits her on the side of the head knocking her out.

"Maranda?" Avery asks knocking his sister over seeing the fire on her cloths. "Are you alright?"

"Just deal with the bitch and I'll tell Scott." Maranda said seeing the burns on her stomach and arms and wills them not to heal. "I'll show him what she did to me. This will get the Alpha on our side."

"Don't worry I have plans for her." Avery said smirking pulling Sasha up and over his shoulder. "She smells really good."

"It's her spark." Maranda said rolling her eyes and heads back to the main road to call for Scott. "Just get her out of here."

Nodding Avery takes off deeper into the woods with Sasha after handing off some of her cloths to Nick and Jace to send everyone on a wild goose chase.

_Three Days later_

Boyd is running thru the woods with Aiden still trying to catch a scent of Sasha when he hears the faint sound of her heartbeat. Stopping in the clearing Boyd turns around in a circle trying to catch her scent then looks over at Aiden when his eyes flash red. "Where is she?"

"Over there." Aiden said pointing toward the left of them. "But she's really weak. We need to hurry."

Nodding Boyd takes off toward spot where Aiden pointed and kneels down next to Sasha touching her cheek. "She's freezing and losing a lot of blood."

"Move let me help." Aiden said kneeling on the other side of Sasha taking her hand in his. "I need you to let go of her....I need to do this. If something happens to me tell her its not her fault and tell Lydia that I'll always love her."

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Boyd said shaking his head knowing what he's about to do. "Derek is still alive after healing Cora."

"Cora isn't human." Aiden said softly closing his eyes. "We've never heard anyone doing this to a human before."

"Sasha is more then just human and you know it." Boyd tells him reassuring the Alpha. "Now just give her enough so we can get her to the hospital."

Nodding Aiden focuses on Sasha then leans his head back as he forces his healing power into her. Feeling his eyes turn from red to blue Aiden passes out for a moment then when he opens them he hears Sasha's heart start to beat faster and smiles. "Give me your jacket. We can't take her to her father like this."

"Right." Boyd said with a not taking off his jacket and wraps it around Sasha then picks her up. "Call Lydia and the guys. And make sure Melissa is at the hospital."

"Right right I'll call her now." Aiden said nodding as they rush toward the parking lot of the Reserve. 

Seeing the ambulance in the parking lot Boyd runs right to the Medics and hands Sasha over. "She hasn't woken up but I can feel her breathing."

"The Sheriff said that you can ride with us." The Medic in the back of the ambulance said looking at the two. "He said that it would be best for her."

"Aiden go with her." Boyd said looking back at the new Beta. "I need to find the Sheriff and tell him before the doctors do."

"Sure." Aiden said nodding and gets into ambulance taking Sasha's hand in his making sure he's taking just a little bit of her pain. "You just hold on Sasha your dad is waiting for us."

Twenty minutes later Aiden and Sheriff Stilinski walks into the hospital along with Ethan and Lydia. Seeing Boyd on the waiting room the four heads straight for him and sits down around him.

"Has anyone come out?" Sheriff Stilinski asks looking at Boyd and frowns when he shakes his head. "I'll go find Melissa and see if she knows anything."

"I'll go get us something to drink." Lydia said kissing Aiden then hugs Ethan and Boyd. "And I'll call Danny and make sure he's on his way here."

"Ok." Aiden said with a nod watching her leave then tenses up when he feels Scott and Isaac coming into the hospital. "Great the fearless Alpha is coming."

"Aiden....Ethan." Scott said tightly looking at the twins then turns to Boyd and smiles. "Boyd....what are you three doing here? I told you what was going on."

"We heard your side." Boyd said standing up and looks at Scott not backing down when he flashes his eyes at him. "But Aiden and I saw her....we found her half dead."

"My mom said she'll be fine." Scott said waving his hand. "And I told you three that you were to stay away from her....she is no longer part of the pack. Now I wont hold this against you but you three should leave and make sure Lydia and Danny knows what is the law now."

"She's only going to be fine because I saved her." Aiden hissed looking at Scott flashing his blue eyes. "If I didn't then she would have died in those woods. How can you not see what's going on?"

"He's the Alpha and he knows what he's doing." Isaac said not reacting to what Aiden said. "She's been causing trouble for us since Scott became the Alpha."

"Bull Shit." Boyd said moving to stand next to the twins then sees both Lydia and Danny coming in behind the other two. "She's been the only one trying to help us. And Scott you'll never be my Alpha. I have an Alpha and you'll never be that."

"Derek? You still believe he cares?" Scott asks with a laugh shaking his head. "He doesn't care about any of you."

"Scott I think you should leave." Lydia said from behind them. "The Sheriff only wants people who cares about her to be here."

"Danny?" Isaac asks looking at him hoping he'll see things their way.

"I agree with Lydia." Danny said shaking his head moving to Ethan's side taking his hand. "And I renounce my position with the McCall Pack."

"If you do this then after you graduate from High School you will have to leave this town." Scott said looking at the five. 

"Don't worry I'm going to Stanford when we graduate." Lydia said shrugging her shoulders. 

"And I got into MIT." Danny said shrugging his shoulders.

"I can either go to NYU or Stanford." Boyd said smirking. "Being a loner before the bite gave me time to study and I'm 4th in our grade."

"Fine just don't get in our way." Scott said turning and walks out of the waiting room with Isaac to his right.

"Well that is just great." Ethan said sitting down on the couch rubbing his head. "What are we going to do? We have a year and a half until we graduate."

"We keep our heads down and do our work." Aiden said gently sitting next to him looking at the other three. "And we keep Sasha safe."

"He wont allow her to stay here." Deaton said from the door looking at them. "I think I know what I can do for her once she wakes. Danny I need you to call Jackson and give him an update and I'll have the Sheriff to talk to Mr. Whittemore about what will be needed to do to get her out of the state and to the safe place."

Danny nods and rushes out of the hospital to talk to Jackson without anyone else hearing what is said.

"I'll go find the Sheriff and sit with Sasha while we wait." Lydia said standing up kissing Aiden then hugs the other two.

"What are you going to do about Scott?" Boyd asks looking at Deaton crossing his arms. "And where is the 'safe place'?"

"I will do what I've always done." Deaton said raising his eyebrow then writes New York on a sheet of paper. "Here and don't ever talk about Sasha and this place outside of my office. I don't want Scott or his pack to know where she is."

"Don't worry we wont say a word." Aiden said nodding seeing the city. "We'll keep her safe."

"Good now you need to go patrol around the hospital." Deaton tells them moving toward Sheriff Stilinski when he comes into the waiting room frowning.

Nodding the three wolves walks away from Deaton and each stop and gives the Sheriff a hug along with a quick scent to make sure Scott knows not to bother him.

 

_Five days later_

Sasha is sitting in the hospital looking at the phone reading the text from Jackson telling her he'll see her in New York in July. Hearing the door open Sasha quickly deletes the message and tenses up seeing Avery walk into the room with a smirk. "You aren't suppose to be here. Leave."

"Please like I'm afraid of you." Avery said smirking moving to her side and leans into her ear. "No matter where you go I'll always be with you. Don't forget what I said out there in the woods."

 

_End Flashback_

Leaning against Boyd Sasha breaths slowly allowing him to hold her as she cries softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other stories to write but I'm having trouble with them and this story has been rolling around in my brain for weeks....I have two of the chapters finished and it will be either 5 or 6 chapters in this part of the series...and its a 3 part series


End file.
